pocketmonstersfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clash! Stephen meets Ryan!
He walked into the forest, reliving old memories. "I played here once...didn't we, Osiris?" Ryan said, as the Scrafty by his side replied. "Scraf!" The duo continued their path, until they heard a loud sound. "What was that?" Ryan thought, before making his way towards the sound. He saw a Blaziken and a Greninja, by the side of a trainer, and a group of defeated trainers in front of them. Wow... Ryan thought, before turning to Scrafty. "How about we challenge him?" Turning to the trainer, Stephen heard the idea of a battle from the boy. "I am open to a challenge. I am Stephen Yggdrasil, who might you be?" Ryan smirked. "Name's Ryan Ragnorok." Osiri slapped Ryan on the head, which earned a laugh out of Ryan. "And this is Osiris." Ryan examined the Pokémon he could see, the Blaziken and the Greninja. "If you're ready, we'll begin." "Alright then. Phoenix, Jiraiya, stand back and rest for a moment. Assist me now, Juliet!" Out of the pokeball came a green pokemon appearing to wear a dress and mask, a Roserade. The pokemon crossed her flower arms, ready for anything to happen. "Let's do this, Coffee!" Ryan said, throwing a Dusk Ball into the air. A darkish light flashed, and a Cofagrigus appeared. "Coffee, use Trick Room!" Ryan said, and Coffee moved it's shadow arms to twist the dimensions. "Coffee, use Shadow Ball!" Ryan said, as Coffee through a ball made of shadows towards Juliet. "Juliet, do your best to evade it and fire back with Sludge Bomb!" The pokemon began to try to attack, but however was unused to the change of speed and thus was partially struck by the Shadow Ball. Responding, Juliet fired her massive sludge ball at the mummy pokemon strangely named Coffee. Due to the twisted dimension, Coffee's speed drastically increased, allowing Coffee to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, Coffee wasn't fast enough, and was partially hit by the sludge. "Cof!" Coffee yelled in pain. "Coffee, stay strong!" Ryan yelled. "Quickly, use Nasty Plot, followed by a barrage of Shadow Balls!" Coffee kept its creepy grin, as it roared, as it increased in strength. Coffee then proceeded to launch a barrage of Shadow Balls towards Juliet. Adjusting the the speed of the realm, Juliet began to weave and evade as fast as she could. "Juliet, fire back at that thing with Shadow Ball as well." Firing back with many spheres, while still avoiding, one of the spheres tagged her and knocked her back, lowering her special defense as a blue energy surged on her to indicate it. "That's not good, Juliet, would yo like to trade out?" asked the trainer in concern. However, the prideful Juliet shook her head no and stood back up to continue her battle. He cares about his Pokémon...This should be more fun. Ryan thought. "Coffee, use Nasty Plot!" Coffee's aura surged, indicating a large increase in Special Attack. "Coffee, use Shadow Ball on the ground!" Ryan said, as Coffee floated higher into the air, and fired a large Shadow Ball to the ground. Instantly, smoke covered the area. All that could be heard was the sound of a Pokéball opening, and a Weavile appeared from the smoke. "Anubis, use Ice Punch!" Ryan said, as the Weavile approached Juliet. Juliet, not expecting the sudden switch, took the hit and was knocked out. "Juliet!" shouted Stephen as he ran over the knocked out pokemon. "You did good work girl, get some rest." Stephen said as he returned her to her pokeball. "That was dirty, boy." Stephen said as he turned his attention to the other trained with an angered expression. "Phoenix, avenge Juliet with Flare Blitz!" shouted Stephen as he pressed a stone on his wrist. As soon as he said the, the large fire bird that had been standing on the side rushed on to the field with a flaming aura as a white energy enveloped it. The great pokemon slammed into Weavile at full force as the energy released, not letting up for an instant. The energy had dispersed and red energy surged around Phoenix as he broke away, revealing two things at once. He had mega evolved moments before hitting the Weavile, and that his Speed Boost had activated, making the bird's speed that much faster. Phoenix flinched lightly in pain from the attack, but stood proudly regardless. "Anubis!" Ryan called out as the Weavile was knocked out. "You did well. Return." Ryan said as Anubis returned into his Pokéball. "You're up next, Nephtys!" he said as a surge of water appeared from a Dive Ball. From the water shot out a Sharpedo. "Go, use Waterfall!" Ryan called out, and a waterfall appeared right above the Blaziken. "Now, from behind, use Crunch!" he said as the Trick Room shifted Nephtys right behind Phoenix. "You gotta do what you gotta do." Ryan said, smirking. Phoenix moved quickly, weaving through the wall of water with relative ease as its speed continued to heighten. "Phoenix, move in quickly with a combined attack of Sky Uppercut and Thunderpunch!" The Blaziken's fist began to glow a white color and electricity came off of it. Moving in at incredible speeds, Blaziken punched forward at the shark, a water/dark type who would be weak to both the fighting and electric parts of the attack. "Nephtys, counter with Earthquake!" Ryan yelled. Nephtys immediately stopped her attack, and slammed her body on the ground, causing the ground to shake. As the ground begun to shake, Ryan switched out Nephtys for Coffee. "Coffee, use Hidden Power, augmented towards fighting!" Coffee kept his freaky grin as he released yellow orbs towards the Blaziken, the spheres infused with the fighting element. Phoenix jumped high into the air, taking only minimal damage from the Earthquake in the process. Stephen watched as the trainer once more switched. "Alright, let's follow suit. Phoenix, return to standby!" As the large fire pokemon returned to his trainers side, the hidden power missed with no target to hit. Jiraiya, take the field with a Dark Pulse!" The Greninja by Stephen jumped in and fired a massive beam of dark energy at the pokemon named Coffee, using its STAB attack against the ghost, which is weak to dark. "Alright, Greninja, prepare for Battle Bond!" shouted Stephen as water formed and danced around the frog, forming a veil as red light shone from the torrent. "Coffee, time to switch!" Ryan yelled, as Coffee switched out with Osiris. "Osiris, take the hit!" The pulse of darkness collided against Osiris, doing minor damage. "Go, use High Jump Kick!" Osiris, using the Trick Room, which slowed down the Greninja, and increased Osiris' speed, he appeared right in front of Greninja, the leg glowing. Before the Pokémon could come in contact, the Scrafty used Dragon Dance, increasing its strength. With a roar of power, the frog's water veil defended against the attack as Jiraiya made the water throw Osiris to the side. As the attack missed Jiraiya, by all reality, Osiris should have taken damage in the result. "Jiraiya, use Scald on that Scrafty!" The frog pokemon grabbed the shuriken of water from his back, which began to steam from heat forming in it. Jiraiya threw the Shuriken with full force at Osiris, and began to jump forward to the pokemon to spew more water from above. Ryan once again switched out Osiris for a Roserade. "Go! Isis!" The Roserade gracefully landed on her to stubby legs, spinning in the process. "Combo Attack! Giga Drain, Sludge Bomb, and Spikes!" Isis jumped up in the air firing multiple splotches of toxic sludge towards the Greninja, purposefully having some of them miss, allowing to have Spikes, which were now coated in poison. Isis stretched her arms of fauna, allowing for her to begin to attempt to drain Greninja's health. Jiraiya landed away from the spikes gracefully. As the grass-based attack came close, Jiraiya cocked his body, and let out a massive Ice Beam through the Giga Drain, using the attack strong the its types to neutralize it partially and have it slam into the opposing Roserade. Jiraiya flinced at the light damage he took. "Isis! You okay?" Ryan asked as Isis took the hit. "Use the Trick Room, the Greninja will be much slower than you now!" Isis nodded as she appeared behind Jiraya, using the same technique of combining Sludge Bomb with Giga Drain. "Jiraiya, return!" Jiraiya once more used Ice Beam to mostly neutralize the grass attack, and used Extrasensory to push the remaining energy back as best as he could and again took minor damage. Jumping back to Stephen, Mega Blaziken and Ash-Grenina stood side by side as Stephen threw out a pokeball, and from it came Metagross. However, this Metagross was silver and gold, a shiny pokemon. "Colossus, use Zen Headbutt!" Colossus moved forward to attack, and thanks to the power of trick room, actually became faster than Roserade as it was naturally slower, slamming into the rose pokemon with great force. "Be weary of such strategies boy, one can turn them against you!" Stephen said as Colossus slammed down on the ground once more, immune to the pseudo-Toxic Spikes. "Isis!" Ryan called out as the Pokémon fainted. "You did well, girl." Ryan threw up a Pokéball, revealing an Aegislash. "Go, Shadow Sneak, combined with Sacred Sword!" Thoth faded into the shadows, manifesting in the shadow of Metagross. It shot out from underneath, prepared to use Sacred Sword. "Colossus, get ready for the hit!" The shiny Metagross braced itself as the hit came, unable to do much to evade as it was a priorty move. Taking a significant chuck of damage, Metagross turned and struck the ground with all four legs, using Earthquake while doing so. "Go! Kings Shield!" Ryan called out as a barrier formed around Thoth. However, the sheer strength of the earthquake caused the barrier to crack, causing damage to Thoth. "You good?" Ryan asked. Thoth simply turned towards Ryan, made a grunt, and faced the opponent. "I'll take that as a yes. Once again, same combo, Shadow Sneak and Sacred Sword. Thoth faded into the shadows, manifesting in the shadow of Metagross. It shot out from underneath, prepared to use Sacred Sword. Colossus took the attack and collapsed. Aegislash, having great attack power, makes the faint understandable. "Alright buddy, return. You did very well." Tooking at the sword, Stephen pulled out a pokeball. "Valkyrie would be a bad pick here, so go Samehada!" Out of the ball burst a very strong looking Garchomp, who roared at the Aegislash. "Samehada, use Earthquake now!" The great dragon slammed into the ground, producing an even stronger Earthquake than Colossus with its same type attack bonus. "Thoth! Try another King's Shield!" Ryan yelled. The Aegislash created a barrier around it, but this earthquake proved to be fatal, and Thoth fainted. "You did well. I'm proud." Ryan said as he returned Thoth back into his Pokéball. Ryan chuckled. "I'm having fun here. Been a long time since I have." "Go, Osiris!" Ryan said, calling out his Scrafty. "Garchomp's a fast Pokémon. But due to the Trick Room, Osiris is faster. Go, Combo Attack! Dragon Dancing Ice Punch!" Osiris charged towards the Garchomp, moving around in a strange way known as Dragon Dance, consistently increasing his strength. Osiris suddenly appeared in front of Garchomp's face. "Dragon-infused Ice Punch!" Ryan yelled, as a fist coated in ice, which was then coated by a dragonic aura went to punch Garchomp. Taking a direct hit, Samehada recoiled in pain before stand back up weakly, before collapsing. "It's alright buddy, that was a powerful combination for your type. Return and rest. Alright, Colossus, Juliet, and Samehada are all defeated so far, and Phoenix and Jiraiya have both fought and gone into their stronger forms. In that case, Valkyrie, I choose you!" shouted Stephen as he sent out his last, unknown pokemon. The avian egg-shaped pokemon flew in circles, revealing to be a Togekiss. "Valkyrie, use Dazzling Gleam!" Firing forth pink light, Valkyrie aimed her fairy attack at the hoodlum pokemon. "Osiris!" Ryan yelled as the Fairy Type attack knocked Osiris out. "Great job, Partner." Ryan began, returning Osiris to his Pokéball. Who do I have left? Ryan wondered. Nephtys is still good to go...But I'll go with...Damn, can't go with Coffee. Nephtys it is. "Go, Nephtys!" Ryan yelled, his Sharpedo returning to the field once more. "Go, Combo Attack! Crunch and Waterfall!" A large pool of water began to cascade over the Togekiss, aiming to drown her. Not only that, but Nephtys was in the pool of water, prepared to crunch the Togekiss. "Valkyrie, go further airborne to evade!" The large creature quickly flapped her wings upwards to evade the attack, narrowly avoiding the shark's attack as she felt the crunch of his teeth clang next to her foot. Turning downward, she awaited a command. "Aura Sphere, now!" In an instant, the Togekiss charged a ball of fighting energy and shot it forward, and it began to chase the fast moving shark. Without counters, this attack should not be able to miss... "Careful, Nephtys!" Ryan yelled, but to no avail. The sphere collided with Nephtys and she collapsed. "Dang. Nice try girl." he said, returning her to her Pokéball. I have no chance of victory... Ryan realized. "You win," Ryan began. "I quit." "You are just quitting? You still have available pokemon, do you not have faith in them?" Stephen asked as Valkyrie landed and stood beside Stephen. Phoenix and Jiraiya both moved forward as well, confused by the trainer. "Coffee would be at a disadvantage. I have faith, but Coffee's already hurt..." Ryan began looking up in the air. Ryan threw up a Pokéball in the air, releasing Coffee. "But...we'll do it. Coffee, use Shadow Ball!" Coffee, using the Trick Room to slow down the Togekiss, fired a barrage of Shadow Ball's at the Togekiss. "Let's go Coffee!" "Valkyrie, use Air Slash through them as a defense!" the egg pokemon took flight quickly despite Trick Room's effects and was able to slash through the Shadow Balls. One struck her, however, and her special defense dropped in a flash of blue light. "Hmm, with the speed and special defense depletion, you could possibly taken out Valkyrie. However, Valkyrie is still a strong opponent, fly in with Signal Beam!" "Coffee! Avoid it!" Ryan yelled, and his Pokémon avoided it with relative ease due to the Trick Room. "Go, Fighting Hidden Power!" Coffee almost laughed as it released a group of yellow spheres, imbued with the power of fightning. The orbs flew towards the Togekiss, in a hope to harm it. Togekiss took the hit directly, and with the special defense drop, was unable to take it. Landing with a thud, Valkyrie had spirals in her eyes, indicating she was knock out. "Return ole girl, you did fantastic. Alright, Jiraiya, let's clean this battle up and get the team to a Pokemon Center. Jump out and use Dark Pulse!" The frog followed command, jumping forth and firing a beam of black energy. Suddenly, the Trick Room vanished. Coffee's normally slow speed returned, and the Greninja's speed increased to it's original. "Coffee! Be careful!" Ryan yelled, but it was no use. Coffee's slow speed was his downfall as the pulse of darkness collided with Coffee. "Cof!" he yelled in pain as the Pokémon collapsed to the ground. "You did well boy. Time for rest." Ryan said, returning Coffee to his Pokéball. "You've won, Stephen." Ryan began. "Well done." "It was a good battle Ryan, you are a pretty good trainer, but I'm not a Yonkō for nothing!" Stephen said with a grin as both Phoenix and Jiraiya powered down from their heightened forms. Returning both of them to their balls, Stephen turned away and began to head to a pokemon center. "See you around sometime, we can battle again one day." Category:KontonMan Category:Benknightprime Category:Role-Play